


Snow

by Pegasus_Eridana



Series: Daddy!Crixus 'verse [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus_Eridana/pseuds/Pegasus_Eridana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naevia and Nasir are away at a conference, leaving Crixus and Agron in charge of the kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Because the world needs more Daddy!Crixus. Period.

It had snowed overnight and there was a thick layer of it on the ground in the park. Duro and Rosie giggled and staggered around on chubby legs made more so by their snowsuits, flinging and kicking snow at each other. Their fathers watched them, seated on a nearby bench in (for once) companionable silence except for the odd cry of “Duro! Careful! Baba will kill me if you get wet feet again!” and “Rosie-girl, show him who’s boss!” Crixus and Agron, though they would kill anyone who said it, were like brothers and had no need to waste energy on small talk. 

As the snow started falling softly again, they got up, rounded up their offspring and made their way to a small tea shop on the corner of the street. The two four-year olds got juice, and the men had huge, steaming mugs of tea. 

“Those two are gonna be such a cute couple when they’re older,” observed Agron as Duro, seeing Rosie had dropped her straw, shared his. This comment caused Crixus to choke on his mouthful of tea, and Agron looked at him with an expression of challenge on his face. “What? Makes sense, dunnit? And then we’ll all be family together and share grandchildren and shit –“

“Stop! Stop right there!” Crixus sputtered, “Rosie is four years old for sh- I mean, for heaven’s sake, I refuse to contemplate the idea of her having a boyfriend for at least another, like, thirty years! And you’re talking about her having children, which means she’d have to have se- you know what, and you’re a twa- I mean, a twit for bringing it up!” 

“Fuck you,” said Agron cheerfully, sublimely careless of Crixus’ efforts to shield his daughter’s ears from the foul language the men habitually used towards one another. Crixus promptly whacked him round the head. 

“Watch your language, arsebiscuit,” he hissed. Unfortunately Rosie heard and immediately set up a cry of “Daddy! Biscuits, biscuits!” which Duro cheerfully lent his voice to. Crixus shot Agron a dirty look, then gave his daughter a biscuit. Agron rolled his eyes. Honestly, for such a badass Crixus was complete mush when it came to his girls. He was entirely unable to refuse them anything. Agron shuddered to think what would happen if Naevia popped out another girl in a few months. Crixus would probably end up with braided hair and fairy wings and be totally OK with it. To be fair though, he and Nasir weren’t much better. Duro could get away with murder with them. Hell, they’d probably help him hide the body and provide him with an alibi.  
He was drawn out of his reverie by Crixus swatting him over the head again.

“Trollop! You could just say my name, you know, you don’t have to hit me every damn time!”

“Awww, did I hurt you? You are such a wimp. Hope Duro takes more after Nasir; that way he may grow up with some balls on him.”

“Hey! There are balls aplenty in my family thank you very much!”

“Right that’s it, I’m taking Rosie home before you corrupt her mind any more.”

“Me? Corrupt…you are such a shit Crixus, I hope you know that,”

“Shut up and pay, Naev an’ Nas should be getting back soon and I want to be home before that.”

“Good point. C’mon Duro buddy, let’s get you into the car so we can go home and wait for Baba, OK?”

“Baba! Yay!”

They parted ways outside, Agron strapping Duro into his car seat, and Crixus and Rosie doing the short walk back to their home. As they walked along, Crixus noticed his little girl had stopped skipping and chuckling to herself, and her steps getting shorter and more uneven.  
“Hey there little one, you getting tired?”  
“N-n-noooo…” she replied, words belied by the huge yawn emitting from her mouth. Crixus stopped and scooped her up into his arms. She buried her face, pink from the cold, into his chest and he wrapped the flaps of his jacket securely around her before carrying her the rest of the way home. She was sound asleep before they even got through the door. 

***

The house was silent as Naevia let herself in. It had been a long and tiring conference and the baby had been kicking pretty much nonstop the whole time. She was pretty sure it was going to take after Crixus. Speaking of whom, she was a little surprised that he had not come bounding down the stairs to greet her. They hated being apart so much that even when it was only for a couple of days, their reunion was usually more suited to a far longer period of separation. She also wanted to see her Rosie-girl. She knew how much her little one loved the snow, and how much joy Crixus got from playing with her. In fact, it was one of Naevia’s favourite pastimes to watch her husband and her daughter frolic in the snow together. Thinking they might be doing that right now, she checked the garden, but the new layer of snow lay undisturbed. A little perturbed, Naevia made her way upstairs and into hers and Crixus’ bedroom. There she encountered the sight of her husband, sound asleep, with Rosie, also conked out, wrapped in his arms and lying on his broad chest, rising and falling with each breath he took. Naevia knew firsthand how being in those arms was the warmest, safest, best place to be, a place that warded off nightmares and fears and surrounded her with love and protection. She knew it would do the same for the daughter. She went round to the other side of the bed, leaned down and kissed Crixus lightly on the forehead. He opened a lazy eye, which brightened with the light that was always present when he looked at his Naevia. 

“Hey,” he whispered, carefully kissing his wife whilst trying not to jog his daughter. “How’s my beautiful wife and her beautiful baby bump? And how was the conference?” 

“Long, but good. Baby kept kicking though, and I got barely any sleep,” Crixus cradled his daughter in one arm, reaching the other round his wife, who curled up next to him with her head resting on his shoulder and her arm stretching across to wrap around Rosie. 

“Mmmm, “ Crixus buried his nose in Naevia’s hair and breathed in slowly. “Good thing we’re having nap-time here, then, isn’t it?” There was no reply, and Crixus could tell from the sound of her breathing that she had already fallen asleep. He smiled to himself. His family, warm and safe and wrapped in his arms. It didn’t get any better.

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely sure I did this justice - some of the dialogue felt a bit clunky to me, but I hope y'all enjoy it regardless!


End file.
